Crew
Finnic Finnic is a brilliant individual with quite an interesting résumé. He is one of, if not THE, top scientists in Aeronhide; although you may not guess that at first glance. His normal attire is a white lab coat that some people have sworn glows and changes color on the inward portion. Finnic is 32 years old and stands about 5’ 10”. By trade, Finnic is an engineer/mechanic. For years he was on the police force helping them design and create defense measure. He still free-lances for the police force from time-to-time but has retired from permanently working in such a force as he got tired of the political games and constraints that kept interrupting his work. Now Finnic is mostly self-sufficient; doing basically whatever he feels is valuable to Aeronhide or whatever brings a smile to his face. Finnic started off making things at the young age of 14. He got into trouble a few times from breaking into electronic shops and stealing the merchandise and repurposing it for his own desire. He was never convicted for his alleged crimes more than a few times due to lack of evidence; although there is much speculation that he probably stole several hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of electronics before he finally got off the streets at the age of 19 when he started attending Aeronmael University where he got a Master’s degree in technology at the age of 25. While this is the only degree on his résumé, even a brief conversation with Finnic will convince anyone that he is not limited to a single source of knowledge expertise. Finnic was also one of the few survivors of ‘The Hummingbird’ an airship that went down after an attempted trip through the rift four years ago. In that event, he seemed to have suffered some trauma as he has never really been the same. Finnic is one of the only survivors who have ever opened up about the ‘horrors’ of the inside of the rift. He attributes some of his new strangeness to that fateful event. Fay Fay is the captain of ‘The Phoenix’ and Finnic’s older sister (age 34). She is a gruff individual and deceivingly small measuring in at only about 5’ 9”. She never really seems to get a lack of respect from her subordinates though. She usually wears her captain’s attire: a grey collared shirt which buttons down the left side, well-fitted cargo pants, military-style boots, and a captain’s beret. She also has an eye patch covering her left eye and her right eye is a dark brown and usually looks like she is about to burn through something: the wall, matter itself, one’s soul, etc. She has long blond hair which is almost always pinned up. Fay also grew up more in the care of her father; who was a respected admiral in the Naphelos Navy. She took interest in flying at young age and used her father and his blessing to become the best pilot that she could become. She went through the finest aeronautical school and graduated towards the top of her class. She has been flying planes in the army, commercial, and recreation for almost 20 years. Anyone who has even hints at the fact that she may have lost a step when she lost her eye is usually immediately shut up and proven otherwise. Fay is a full fledge captain in the Naphelos air force and has lead several successful missions and has a proven track record of being a strong, competent leader. Category:Crew Category:Finnic Category:Fay